


Pick a Song

by EnchantedToReadYou



Series: Wonderful Christmas Time. [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, mentions of medical condition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedToReadYou/pseuds/EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is waiting for destiny to come to him by waiting for the cute guy to pick the right song. He isn’t the only one who is counting on fate though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick a Song

Day 10: Jukebox.

 

“This is the tenth song he plays and of course yours is not among them.” Tina has her best bitch face on and even though she is smaller, Kurt feels looked down upon.”Can you please just go over and introduce yourself to him before my bill quadruples because I need to wait with you?”  
Luckily, Kurt is a professional when it comes to perfecting his bitch face and Tina does not stand a chance. He quickly drops it anyway, because she is right and if he were a better friend he would just let her go home to cuddle with her boyfriend. The thing is though, today is a day that destiny will strike.

Sure, anticipating fate is not very romantic or smart but that does not stop Kurt from crossing his fingers every time the man goes over to the jukebox to punch in a new number and a new possibility for Kurt to see that they are truly meant to be. What does it matter if it doesn’t happen on the first try? Rome wasn’t built in a single day either and there are only so many christmas songs the jukebox lists, so sooner or later Kurt will get his sign. He just has to wait and then he will know that yes, this totally is fate and he will go over and introduce himself. Maybe they will tell their kids that story one day, of that one fateful song that one of their fathers punched in that happened to be their other dad’s favorite and the rest is history. 

There is a reason why Kurt is so desperately waiting for a supernatural sign that forebodes his luck and that reason is currently in the hospital, refusing to wake up. This is the second heart-attack for Burt, but the first time for Kurt that he simply can’t seem to go up to his father’s bedside. He is scared that this will be the last sight of his father that he will carry with him for the rest of his life. Which is why he really, really needs this sign that something, fate, anything, is with him right now and he seeks it out in a form that will hopefully quench his loneliness. 

“Maybe I should order another eggnog? Don’t worry the next drink for you is on me.” Kurt says when he feels reality knock into him like a hammer. He just needs something to distract him.”There aren’t that many common Christmas songs left anyway so I think he will soon finally play my song and then you’re free to go.”

Tina places her hand on his arm. “Are you sure you should drink more?”

“Right, it does make me need the toilet more often.” He ignores what they both know she really means.”Try to make sure that no one else suddenly decides that this man is their fate-fairy while I get rid of the past drinks in me?”

Without awaiting her answer he gets up and goes over to the rest-room. The man has chosen another song, this time it’s ‘Sleigh Ride’ and still not what Kurt really wants to hear. For now that is a relief because he can feel the tears well up as soon as the door falls shut behind him. Shit, he thought that today he could forget all of it and instead this buzzed, small crowd makes him even lonelier than he was before. 

He is wiping his eyes in front of the mirror when his phone rings, vibrating softly in his pocket. He picks up, he cries even harder and is glad that the sink holds his weight as he leans on it. The voice on the other end is calm. The nurse is waiting for him to stop his sobbing so that she can finally explain.   
When he exits the rest-room a few minutes after, Kurt never registers his song finally playing. All the emotions seem to have slipped down the drain and when Tina sees him, she jumps out of her seat and is beside him in seconds.

“Kurt? Is your Dad-?”

“He’s woken up.” He says into her ear as she hugs him tightly.”He asked for me.”

“Oh my God, oh my god, Kurt.” Tina is laughing now, sushing his face in her tiny palms.”Oh my god, that is great news!”

“They said I can go and see him tomorrow. Do you want to come with?”

“Of course!”

They don’t stay to hear the song ‘Have yourself a merry little Christmas’ reach its end. At the other side of the bar, Wes is roughly slapping his hand on Blaine’s back as if in comfort.  
“I don’t understand. First she tells me what song to play to make the guy who eyed me the whole time come over and now she is leaving with him without even a glance. What is that supposed to mean?”

David slides his beer over, which Blaine takes gratefully.”You should not have waited for your fateful fairytale meeting, Blainers. Why did you not just go over instead of losing your money to the jukebox, just to be a bit closer to him?”

“I honestly don’t know. It’s not like fate was ever kind to me.”


End file.
